


I was alone before

by NerdyAF



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAF/pseuds/NerdyAF
Summary: So, let me tell you about the threesome that happened between episodes 7 and 8…because that’s clearly what happened. (Season 2 spoilers ahead!) The monster-killing trio’s cinematic hand holding and side hugging obviously devolved into something much more erotic. Spelled out in gratuitous detail, hope you enjoy this take on the post-Dracula slaying polyamorous subtext.





	I was alone before

Sypha looked out at the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen, the beams of orange and yellow shooting across the sky as she was surrounded by the warmth of the two people she most wanted to be near. She took a deep breath, momentarily basking in the deep sense of peace she felt from their triumph. At the same time, she knew for Alucard it was as painful as it was victorious.

As if on cue, Sypha felt Alucard’s shoulders tremble against her chest and she pulled him closer, gripping Trevor’s fingers tighter between hers with her other hand. Alucard quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to her, eyes lingering on the torn skin exposed from the fabric that fell, shredded to bits, from her torso.  
“We’ve got to clean your wounds,” Alucard said, using the sleeve of his cloak to dab at the blood that pooled on her skin. His hand grazed the length of her arm as it fell to her hand. He laced his fingers together with Sypha’s and pulled her and Trevor along, up the grand staircase, back over the dead bodies. Alucard ran his palm along the wall as they traveled down a narrow hallway hidden behind a display for a rusting suit of armor. The hall narrowed and a beam of light from behind them lit the way.

Once they reached the end of the hall, Alucard tapped the ceiling three times, pulling a metal ladder down a sliding track. He offered Sypha his hand, standing at the bottom of the ladder as he helped her climb. She could feel both sets of eyes fixed on her as she reached the top of the ladder and she tried to stop the blush that quickly washed across her face.

Trevor climbed next, ignoring the aid Alucard offered. Alucard shrugged at the rejection, stepping behind the ladder to almost spitefully watch the way Trevor’s pants gripped his ass. Alucard ascended the ladder last, pulling it up after him to close the hole in the floor. Sypha panicked for a minute, nervous about stepping into a room immersed in darkness. She quickly remembered her talents and began summoning a flame. Before she could, she heard something hit the wall, and then a low humming that came along when the mechanical lanterns on the wall start to light on their own. Her eyes widened when she saw Alucard standing by a switch on the wall.

The room they ascended into had somehow been left unscathed from the battle that ripped through the castle. Sypha thought it safe to assume it could have been one of many, given the castle’s vast expanse. A wood four-poster bed loomed in the middle of the room with a cedar chest at the foot and bookshelves lined the light green walls. Near the large window to nowhere sat a plush, velvet-upholstered chaise lounge. A stack of books perched precariously on the windowsill, and in book shelves nearby covered in a layer of dust. The room had a soft, welcoming feeling compared to the rest of the castle.

“Sit, you two,” Alucard said, nodding to the bed. “I’ll go get some supplies.” He crossed to another door in the room, leaving Trevor and Sypha alone. Trevor laid his knives and the morning star on the chest and loosened the straps that crossed his torso, pulling them over his head.

Trevor tugged off his shirt, grimacing as he tore away the blood that had dried, fusing his arm to the fabric. He tossed the shirt aside and his eyes met Sypha’s. She was perched on the edge of the bed, watching.

“Do you, er, need a hand?” He asked. Sypha reached up to cover her mouth and laughed at the way he stumbled over his words. After all they had been through, him seeing her shirtless seemed trivial. She should have expected less maturity with Trevor.

“I’ve got it this time,” she said, meeting Trevor’s eyes and winking, first slipping off her sandals and socks. She tugged off her sleeves, loosened the belt and unwrapped her cloak. Finally, she peeled off the tight blue shirt she wore under everything else, revealing long cuts across her chest and stomach. Trevor cleared his throat and avoided her eyes, trying not to think about the fact that she was inches away and wearing nothing but a long, black skirt.

Alucard walked back in carrying a bowl of sudsy water, pausing for a moment. He smelled them before he saw them, which meant their wounds had not yet dried completely. With the time that had passed since the battle, that meant the cuts were deep. He nearly gasped when he saw them. Sypha and Trevor both had large bruises and gashes that ran along their arms, chests, and ribs.

Alucard sat down next to Sypha on the bed, placing the bowl on the chest next to him. His eyes carefully traced the long scratch marks that split Sypha’s pale skin and spanned the length of her body, finally resting on her skinned cheek, where he placed a gentle kiss. His last battle with his father had not ended well, and he still had the scars to prove it. It made him wonder how Trevor and Sypha’s wounds would heal. Wringing out a sponge, Alucard gently dabbed at the blood, making sure no rubble had landed in the torn flesh. Sypha met his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked to Trevor, whose arm was covered in tissue-deep scratches. And burns? Right, Trevor had mentioned the Firedrake.

“If the two of you trust me,” Alucard said, standing up to walk back through the door where he had been a few minutes before, “I have something that can do this much faster.” Sypha exchanged a nervous glance with Trevor, but they both stood and followed Alucard to the adjoined room. Alucard picked up a large metal basin filled with water and held it at eye level. Given its size, Sypha assumed Alucard was the only one among them who could lift it.

“Sypha, could you warm this for me please?” Sypha nodded and lifted her hands, summoning a flame that she thrust under the basin. Before the water boiled, she pulled the fire away. “Take your clothes off and get in here,” Alucard said, directing them to a large ceramic tub. A series of metal tubes and gears held a faucet overhead. Alucard pushed the basin to the bottom of the tubes and adding enough water that the pipe could draw from it.

“Should we be concerned that you are stripping us down and crowding us under some pipes?” Trevor asked, eyeing the pipes critically and wincing as Sypha hit him in the chest before she stepped in front of him and stripped down. Sypha turned back and looked at Trevor, who was still clothed.

“What’s the matter, Trevor? Are you nervous?” She asked, smirking at him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, yanking his pants off. Trevor Belmont was hardly shy.

Sypha stepped into the tub, grabbing Trevor’s hands and pulling him in with her, their bodies smashing together before he steadied himself. Alucard began cranking the machine, and a string of gears turned, pulling the water from the basin through the pipes. Sypha and Trevor’s eyes grew wide at the same time as warm water covered them, trailing down their bodies. They looked back at Alucard, who was eagerly watching their faces.

“What is this?” Sypha asked, eyes still wide in amazement as she studied the technology.

“This is an ancient device used to keep oneself clean.” Alucard said, steadily cranking the device. “I hope it feels pleasant on your skin.” Trevor nodded silently in response. Though he wasn’t about to admit it, it was probably the best bath he’d ever had before in his life.

“It does,” Sypha said, closing her eyes and letting out an involuntary moan as the warm water streamed down her arms and across her chest. “This feels great.” She turned around, facing Trevor and letting the water fall behind her back. She reached for Trevor’s hand, rubbing soft circles around the wounds and watching as pink water rolled off his skin. Sypha looked up and met his eyes. “Does it feel good for you?” He nodded again. Sypha’s hands roamed up across his chest, past the scratches and across the expanse of muscle, skin, and hair splayed before her. “It would feel better if you were here, Alucard,” Sypha said, still stroking Trevor’s chest with her thumb. Alucard coughed, trying to cover his embarrassment, adding more water to the basin and allowing the water to keep the gears flowing, pushing the water through on its own on its own.

“We only have a minute before it stops,” Alucard said, quickly stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the tub with them. He leaned close to her ear. “Can I help with this?” He asked, gently running his hand across the wound. Sypha nodded and Alucard dipped his head down, licking the fresh blood from her chest and shoulder.

Trevor watched, jaw slowly falling open as he studied Alucard’s face carefully for any signs that he had lost control. Instead, he looked lustful, kissing a trail up her neck, hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer. The whole thing was far more erotic than Trevor expected and he tried to hide the way the knots that tightened in his stomach made his body shudder.

The water stopped, and so did Alucard, who sighed audibly against Sypha’s neck with disappointment. Sypha and Trevor huddled together for warmth, watching Alucard’s lean, muscular body as he stepped out of the tub and reached into the cabinet for some supplies. “Let’s reconvene in the bed,” he said, passing them towels and rummaging through a wooden drawer. “I’ll dress your wounds and we can get some rest.” Sypha and Trevor dried off and hung the towels on the side of the bath.  
They crossed the room to the large bed that occupied the room. Trevor leaned back on the pillows near the headboard, crossing his arms across his head, half covering his eyes. Sypha lay next to him, tracing the marks that covered his chest.

Alucard brought a thin white dressing fabric and climbed onto the massive bed next to Sypha, methodically wrapping her wounds as she gripped Trevor’s non-bloodied hand. When he finished, he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. “I wish you the speediest recovery,” he said, looking deeply into her eyes before breaking away to tend to Trevor’s hand. He followed the same careful procedure with Trevor, ending with a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “You were both so brave today,” he said, reaching out to hold their hands. The others don’t know it, but those were hardly Alucard’s words. He can almost hear his mother saying that to him, while bandaging his skinned knee or cleaning his bloody nose. “I was… honored to fight alongside you,” he continued. His words became muffled as he began to sob softly.

  
“Alucard, we adore you.” Sypha said, reaching out to put her arms around him. She gave Trevor a stern look and motioned for him to join the hug. Trevor rolled his eyes and gave Alucard a reassuring pat on the back. “You saved us today, you saved us all.” Sypha went on, keeping her voice low.

Alucard sniffled, meeting her eyes. “And I you, Sypha,” he said, running a knuckle along Sypha’s jaw and pulling her into a kiss. Sypha’s heart pounded and she felt lightheaded as his warm mouth enveloped hers and his fangs brushed across her lips. Trevor sat up, brought his hands around Alucard’s hips and pulled him into an embrace.

“And you weren’t half bad yourself,” Trevor whispered in Alucard’s ear, his lips softly brushing the cartilage as he spoke. His fingers traced the front of Alucard’s thigh and he could feel how hard his cock was. He smirked, realizing he hadn’t been the only one struggling in the bathroom earlier. “Don’t you think it’s time we celebrated?” Sypha could feel Trevor’s fingers as he kept contact with Alucard’s body before sliding his hands across the hardening cock that was pressed against her stomach. It was as though everything had built to this moment. After all they had been through together, this was as much therapeutic as it was celebratory. Sypha could hear Trevor audibly kissing Alucard’s back.

“Is this okay?” Trevor whispered against Alucard’s ear as he lined up two fingers with Alucard’s ass. Slender fingers came to wrap around Alucard’s ass cheeks, Sypha’s fingernails sinking into the pale flesh when she pulled them apart. Alucard gasped feeling the exposure.

“One moment, I have something,” Alucard said, the only thing that stopped Trevor from burying his fingers in him. “There’s some jelly in there,” he said, pointing to the nightstand. Trevor opened the drawer and found several long stones of various sizes, as well as the jar Alucard pointed him toward.

“Fuck, Alucard, was this your secret sex room?” Trevor teased. Alucard rolled his eyes. He finally caught his breath when Trevor leaned over to retrieve it, only to have the air snatched from his lungs a second later when Trevor’s undeniably wide fingers sunk into him, lathered in a slick gel.

Alucard groaned when Trevor’s strokes slowed and he guided Alucard’s cock to Sypha’s pussy, who was practically gushing. Alucard moved his knuckles against Sypha’s clit. She moaned and rocked hard against his fingers. With his other hand, Alucard lightly squeezed Sypha’s nipples as she leaned forward to envelop Alucard’s mouth in a wet kiss.

Her toes curled with excitement, and Trevor died a little on the inside at the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head. The woman was too precious for her own good. She leaned her chin on Alucard’s shoulder, spreading her legs wider. Alucard moved his mouth to her neck, moaning as he licked small circles, avoiding the bandages and trying to focus on doing something useful between the pressure he felt from having their hands all over him.

She met Trevor’s eyes and pressed the tip of Alucard’s cock against her as his fangs brushed her neck. She leaned back to give them both a better angle. Alucard leaned forward on his knees, thrusting into Sypha as she gripped his ass and pulled him into her. Trevor reached for more gel to coat his cock before sliding into Alucard’s ass in a single motion.

In all his years, Alucard had never felt as much pleasure as he did with Trevor’s thick cock grinding against his prostate, moaning expletives into his ear with each thrust, and Sypha, running her hands along his chest and gasping with her eyes rolled back in her head.

Overwhelmed with the strange comfort of it all, he felt a warmth rise in his chest again and tears fell from his eyes onto Sypha’s soft breasts as they bounced with each movement. Her eyes focused on Alucard, began tearing up again, and she reached for the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and looking into his eyes with concern. “Are you okay?” Sypha asked. He nodded and pulled her closer to bury his face in her honey blond hair.

“Thanks to you, I am.” He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

Behind him, Trevor still thrust rhythmically, placing kisses on Alucard’s shoulders as he felt his climax building. Alucard couldn’t be much farther behind him with the way his rocks became less and less measured as he thrashed between them,  
“F-fuck!” Sypha said, grinding desperately against Alucard’s fingers and pulsating cock. “Ah-I’m going to cum!”

“Me too,” Alucard and Trevor said at the same time, both grimacing when they realized it. Trevor crashed into Alucard’s back as Sypha’s pussy felt full. They rode out the orgasm together.

Sypha’s body relaxed and her breathing grew heavy. Alucard collapsed next to her, running his fingers across her damp forehead.  
“Oh my god--” Trevor said, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

“Shhh!” Alucard interrupted him, brushing Sypha’s hair out of her face. She had fallen asleep nearly instantly, Alucard’s cum still spilling out of her. He knew the same thing was happening to him and a shiver crawled up his spine from the sensation. At least for the night, he would fall asleep near the two living humans he most cared about. Alucard picked Sypha up, her head dropping against his chest. She looked so beautiful in his arms. “Trevor, pull the blanket back, please,” he whispered. Trevor obliged him and he rested Sypha’s head on a pillow, slipping under the blanket on the opposite side of her.

Trevor lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned close to Alucard’s ear, across Sypha’s sleeping body. “Thank you.” Alucard’s hand wound around behind Trevor’s neck and he pulled him closer, bringing him into a sloppy kiss, trying not to disturb Sypha. Alucard lay an arm around Sypha’s waist, and he felt Trevor’s fingers on his.

“Thank you,” Alucard whispered, placing a final kiss on Sypha’s forehead and drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
